


Son of Mine

by Iaveina



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Baby Free, Daddy!Gavin, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iaveina/pseuds/Iaveina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn’t help but be amazed as he stared down at the small life cradled in his arms. At this being, this small and perfect child, that he had helped create and would be responsible for guiding through the trials and tribulations of life.</p><p>“He has Meg’s nose.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Son of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Can also be found on tumblr [here](http://iaveinabox.tumblr.com/post/69916242199/son-of-mine).

He carefully kept his breathing even, feeling the gentle warmth of the body cradled in his arms and looking down at the human being secure against his chest, his eyes drinking in every detail; from the small ears, almost shell-like in appearance, to the delicate button nose and closed eyelids with a host of gentle eyelashes brushing against soft skin marred slightly by small bumps. The dark colour was stark and captured Gavin’s fascination, his amazement at having a hand in creating something so small and so _perfect_ growing as a part of him struggled to believe that he was responsible for such a small life.

“He has Meg’s nose.”

Gavin chuckled lightly and raised his head to smile at Geoff, a bright, genuine smile that added light to his eyes and made Geoff return it with a grin of his own, hovering by Gavin’s elbow and proudly watching the man who he thought of as a son cradle his child.

“Thank goodness,” he replied, a hint of mock insult in his tone. “Wouldn’t want him stuck with this schnoz for the rest of his life, people might take the mick.” He rocked his arms gently as the baby grizzled, slowly flexing his fingers against the soft fabric of his babygro and his face scrunching up in discontent. “Sssshhhh, go back to sleeeeep.”

Ryan, leaning back in his chair at Gavin’s desk, snorted in amusement; the look of a man who clearly had experience with children evident on his face. “No matter how much you wish he’ll listen, I can guarantee you that he won’t.”

“Hmm?”

“See,” Ryan nodded his head to the baby, who gurgled and squirmed in Gavin’s arms, with a knowing smirk. “He’s awake now, you’re going to have fun getting him back to sleep.”

“Meg’s going to _kill_ me…”

“Awww, don’t worry! Ollie just wants to play with Uncle Geoffy,” Geoff sang, holding out his arms for the squirming infant. Gavin rolled his eyes and gently passed his son over, noting how naturally Geoff’s arms moved into position to accept him and hoping that it would soon become as easy for him. Oliver fussed as he was moved, but soon settled down as Geoff began cooing over him without a hint of embarrassment.

“Just think, one day you’ll be doing that,” Michael mused, leaning against the door to the office. Behind him, a group of their female friends stood chattering happily; Meg turning slightly from her conversation with Lindsay and Barbara, as if sensing that Gavin’s gaze was on her, and winked at him cheekily. Gavin smirked, shifting his attention back to Michael, and shook his head fervently in disagreement.

“Noooo,” he groaned, ignoring Michael’s laugh in response. “At least I won’t be doing it where everyone can see me.” He raised an eyebrow, watching as Jack stood by Geoff and joined in with cooing loudly to the baby; his deep, soothing voice quieting the fussing that Oliver had started up again.

“I know I’ve said it before but congrats man,” Michael clapped him on the shoulder. “We’re all really happy for you. Lindsay keeps gushing about how natural you guys look with him,” he glanced back at where his wife was standing with a soft look, and Gavin felt a grin spread across his face as he noticed the glow to Lindsay’s cheeks and the sparkle in her eyes as she chatted happily with Meg and Barbara. Michael’s soft look was hinged with an edge of protectiveness, and Gavin cleared his throat to gain Michael’s attention.

“Thanks Michael,” Gavin replied knowingly, sitting down on the arm of Ryan’s sofa and shaking off the odd feeling of not holding his son by folding his arms tightly. “We really appreciate it.”

“And with yours and Meg’s genes, Oliver’s going to be batting the ladies off with a stick when he gets older,” Michael continued jokingly, laughing heartily at the look of distaste that filtered across Gavin’s face. “I’m kidding, sorta.”

“I’m still finding it difficult to believe that he’s actually here,” Gavin mused, shaking his head slowly. “He’s actually _physically_ here and he’s mine…it feels…”

“Good?”

“Absolutely bloody top,” he laughed, grinning brightly to Michael. “I can’t wait to just spend the rest of my life with him in it. I’ll teach him everything I know and try with everything I don’t know. If he needs help I’ll be there for him…always. And I know Meg feels the same way.”

“Gaaaaavvvv,” Gavin turned back to look at Geoff, who was holding a whining Oliver about an inch from his body with a look of disgust look on his face, around him Jack, Ryan and Ray laughed. “Ollie needs his Mommy or Daddy to change his diaper!” The older man sang, offering the baby out to his father.

Gavin snorted, getting to his feet and sharing an amused look with Michael. “Well, I _did_ say always.”


End file.
